Perfect Wife, Perfect Life
by ashhhxo
Summary: Aury and Chuck have known eachother ever since they were born. Both their mothers died in the same accident and their fathers raised them together. With tension rising and the flirtatious back and forth, they accidentally start a fire that’s too good to put out. Will they make it out untouched by the flames? Or will one of them get burned? Slightly AU. Chuck/OC
1. Is This A Game?

**_Chapter 1: Is This A Game?_**

 _ **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever and I know I chose an outdated show but I couldn't resist! I'm currently rewatching and really wanted to read a good fic with Chuck and an OC character. I looked for about three days and failed. After literally crying because I couldn't find one that actually ended, I thought "What better way to live out my Chuck Bass fantasies than by writing my own fanfic?"**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! Xx**_

 _ **If you enjoyed it please give it a review I'd love to know how I did!**_

 _ **Enjoy! ;)**_

 _ **-Ashley :)**_

* * *

"I need to get my shit together."

I'm staring at myself in the mirror and I can't recognize who's looking back at me. Strands of my dark brown hair are going in every possible direction. My black eyeliner that I had so carefully and nicely placed last night, was now smeared onto my cheeks. My head is throbbing from the hangover I clearly have.

 _Jeez, I guess it was a wild night._

The t-shirt I had managed to change into in my drunken state last night was loosely hanging off my petite body. One of my socks seemed to have gotten lost in the mess that is my sheets. Or maybe I was too drunk to even put on the second sock? The only thing I can pierce together from last night said being inside a limo with friends and having drinks on drinks. I don't remember where we went or what we even did.

 _I really need a shower..._

As I try to fill in the blackouts from last night, I slip my t-shirt over my head and pull off my underwear. Quickly, in all my glory, I half-jog to my beautiful humongous bathroom. The walls and floors were black marble and the decor was all white and glam. Just to my liking. My bathroom has to be my favorite place on Earth. Nothing can relax me the way a nice hot shower will. And of course my bathroom has to be the most luxurious and glamorous place.

I can't really say I'm the most "humble and down-to-earth" girl there is on the Upper East Side. I'm sure there's plenty below my level that are humble enough to go around the Earth about fifty times. But I love the life I live and all the glamour; there's something about it that just feels like the best quality is being provided. And of course it is with my fathers career and his income he provides only the best for his little princess.

I turn on the shower and make sure it steams up the entire bathroom, it has to burn my skin for me to even consider being relaxed. I play my favorite playlist for showering and let the mirrors fog up as I step in the shower and dance along while softly singing along as well. The water glides over my body and I sigh in relaxation as the hot water soothes my hungover body. A shower is the true remedy to a wild night out.

 _ **Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: "Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen." Was it only a year ago our It Girl mysteriously disappeared for "boarding school" and just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel.**_

 _ **Gossip Girl**_

"No. Fucking. Way!" I squeal as I carefully read the words on my cellphone. I read it over and over again until it's practically carved into my brain.

 _Serena is back._

My phones shrill ring snaps me back into focus and I look at the caller-id. It's Blair and I already know what to expect from my best friend. Has she seen the Gossip Girl blast already?

"Hey, babe. What's up?" I'm hoping she's calling about something other than Serena. Which to my surprise she's actually yelling at yours truly.

"Where the hell are you?!" She exclaimed into my ear a little too loud and I backed the phone away from my ear. I sigh, thinking about how hurt she still is about S leaving with reason. I was hurt too because she was, after all, my best friend too. But I had no idea what she was going through and maybe she just needed time to herself.

"I'm in my bathroom, naked." I simply said while making finishing touches to my makeup. I could just see Blair rolling her eyes at me.

"My mom's party is currently in the works and she's hysterical that she hasn't seen you." She tells me as if I'm supposed to know. Eleanor was quite fond of Serena and I. Can't say I blame her either.

"I'm almost ready I promise." I giggle and she groans.

"That means your hair hasn't even been touched!"

"Okay... You're right." I laugh and put on my favorite peach lipgloss to finish the look. Studying my makeup in the mirror making sure it's all perfect; I start to section my hair.

"Just hurry up! Please!" She squeals and hangs up.

I roll my eyes and go on about getting my hair done. Should I do something different or just wear it as usual? My signature hairstyle is very plain but I love the sophistication it gives me.

Would the look of my dark brown hair parted down the middle and pin straight down to just above my butt be the look for this brunch? Hm... I'd like to say I'm very proud of how well kept my hair is but sometimes I'd like some change. I bend down and look through my drawers trying to find my hair tools and smile when I discover my hair curling iron. I plug it in not sure what hairstyle I've decided on but at least I can start heating it up. I glance at my phone and groan.

"Things are about to get juicy around here." I sigh to myself, knowing that whoever Gossip Girl is, will have a good old time.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late. Needed my beauty sleep." I take Blair into my arms and she rolls her pretty doe-eyes.

"You must've gotten no sleep then." She giggles and my mouth drops open. I, in no way, must look anything less that beautiful.

"That's very rude considering I actually showed up." I pouted and flip my long hair back. The end of my hair was curled after all. I decided a bit of styling would go a long way.

Blair rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the arm dragging me off to greet the boys who I had last seen last night. I don't really remember what we had done if I'm being 100% honest. Nate was standing with his father and I stopped along to say "Hello" and greet them with each a kiss on the cheek.

"Aury Winters. Classy as always." Nate's dad who has been a good friend of my dad's for years, smiles at me and I smile back. Usually I don't try as hard for casual outings or school, but for brunch full of kids in my grade, I have to look my absolute best. Not that I don't ever.

"My father sends his hello's." I took a glance at Nate and realized that he was too into what Blair was telling him to pay attention to my greeting. Recently Blair has been trying to find the perfect time to lose her virginity to Nate. I've advised her to take it slow and not to rush things unnecessarily. She's lacking patience and Nate is getting scared at her forwardness. Hopefully, she takes the advice and things will go smoother for them.

"Oh, how is Adam? Traveling like always?" He raised a brow to which I grabbed a strand of my hair. I looked down and twirled the piece of my hair that was perfectly curled and fiddled with it. I always got nervous when questioned about my father's whereabouts. He was rarely home but I completely understood why. I couldn't come between his work.

"He's in Paris closing another deal." I smiled proudly. My father worked hard and his hard work was greatly appreciated. The Captain congratulated him and I bid my "see-you-later's" and continued through the Waldorf residence. I scoped around the area trying to find the last person I owe my greetings to.

"Well, well. Look who it is." I heard a rough husky voice say from behind me. I gasped and turned my head around finding the one and only; Chuck Bass. I smirked as I caught his eyes trailing down to my behind. The white dress I wore graciously hugged my curves and I couldn't feel more confident. I rolled my eyes and faced him directly with my arms crossed. His eyes quickly moved down to my obvious cleavage and went back to piercing my eyes.

"Interested?" I raised a brow.

"Very. With a rack like that..." He breathed in and bit his lip.

"You're a pig." I made a face of disgust and turned away to grab a flute of champagne that was being served. Chuck had a scotch on the rocks in hand and took a sip before we made our way to the beautiful pristine white couch and sat comfortably. His eyes stayed on me and it was obvious he wanted a slice of cake. If you catch my drift. But of course, it isn't Chuck Bass if he's not trying to get at least one girl at the social gathering into bed.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Princess." He leaned into my ear and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the nickname he couldn't seem to let go of. His hand had found a place on my thigh he circled his thumb softly tracing circles on the soft skin. I eyed him and put my hand on his. He pursed his lips, about to say something pervy but my smart mouth had started to open and interrupt him. But in that moment we both got interrupted by the ding of the elevator to the Waldorf's residence. It opened suddenly and there stood the blonde beauty. As casual as you could possibly think, may I say.

Serena was definitely nervous and you could tell by the way she looked around. My jaw dropped in shock. No way was she here. After leaving for the whole Summer, I couldn't believe she would just try to show up like that... She hurt us but maybe she had her own problems in mind. My blonde best friend had left without an explanation to either one of us in our trio of best friends. Was she in danger? Or did she fuck up big time and was running away from her mistakes? Either way we had all been worried sick the entire Summer.

"I can't believe she's actually here." I whispered to Chuck and downed the flute of champagne as I shoved off his hand and made my way over to her. I had to talk to her. The anger I had for her not answering my calls vanished as I approached her and I was relieved that she was even alive.

"Well if it isn't Serena van der Woodsen herself." I smirked as she nervously smiled.

"Aury... I missed you." She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her tightly. I had missed her so dearly, especially with my dad coming in and out of the country so often. Blair missed her just as much or more.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled into my ear and I smiled at her again. I was much more forgiving than Blair, she had the time and energy to hold a grudge and plan her revenge. But that didn't mean I would go down without a fight. I was known to not be messed with, which is why I rarely had much drama that directly involved me. My friends on the other hand had drama circling them nonstop. Which I thoroughly enjoyed, don't get me wrong.

"Hi Serena, so good to see you." Blair takes her into a hug and I can already tell by the fake smile she's plastered on her face that she is not happy to see Serena. Blair had counted on both her best friends to be there during the Summer. Her father had left her mother for a younger model and her world started to fall apart. I was her shoulder to cry on and supported her the best I could but Blair would've loved to have Serena by her side as well. Serena seemed to be plagued by something and when they pulled apart, Blair grabbed her by the hand and led her to the dining area where a bigger crowd would see Serena for the first time in months.

"Come, dinner is almost ready." B's shock was clear on her face when S snapped her hand away and nervously laughed. She was starting to notice all the people our age slowly staring to whisper and stare at her.

"Actually... There's somewhere I have to be. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I just wanted to say hi." I raised my brows and quickly glanced at Blair, shooting her a confused look. As we bid our goodbyes to Serena, Blair dragged me outside to where Chuck and Nate were happily enjoying a joint.

"I guess she's coming back for good. I can't believe she thinks she can just show up like that with no explanation. It's clear she's lying." Blair is angrily trying to put the pieces together and I knew she was hurt that her blonde best friend didn't consider the feelings she was affecting.

"We'll just have to find out." I quietly mumbled as Chuck placed the joint between my lips. I inhaled as deeply as I could without coughing and I look him in the eyes. Blowing the smoke in his face, he smirked and I rolled my eyes as I then looked at Nate. His clear blue eyes seem hazed by something and I'm not talking about the weed. He looked concerned and as though he couldn't keep his mind off something. He stood there and stared off into the streets and tiny people below him, perhaps trying to figure it all out in that brain of his.

"You okay?" He looked over at me and blushed at the realization of all of us staring at him. I hadn't meant to call him out but it's a better to let the cat out of the bag than have to find out later in a huge dramatic scene.

"Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled and pushed a smile as he slipped past Chuck to go inside. Blair looked at me with concern and I motioned her to follow him. Nate looked like he needed someone to talk to and what's better than his girlfriend of years? I took a quick look at Chuck and raised a brow.

"You gonna pass that or not?" I motioned to the joint and he chuckled as I inhaled more of the smoke and instantly felt my muscles relaxing.

 _I'm gonna need this._

* * *

The many flutes of champagne I had at Eleanor's party had me quite dizzy to say the least. Well, honestly it wasn't just the champagne... The joint Chuck had lit during the party had me on my ass. I was definitely stoned. And also a bit tipsy. My legs felt like jelly and I felt as if the world would not stop spinning. Nonetheless, I felt so good. As I let my head roll back onto the seat I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Mentally singing along to whatever song was currently playing through the speakers.

"Good stuff huh, Princess?" Chuck's voice had somehow gotten deeper and I lazily looked to the side. His eyes met mine and then they trailed down to my lips. As much as I wanted to give in to the sin that is Chuck Bass...

 _It was not happening._

"Mhm..." I smiled and rolled my head back feeling everything spin faster. "I feel so good." I whispered as the town car made a right towards my father's penthouse. The motion of the car tossed me around slightly but I let my body just go with it. I was too drunk to care. Was there really ever a night I wasn't drunk?

"I have an idea as to something that'll make you feel so much better." Chuck smirked and I raised my hand to push his face away. Even if I was sober I wouldn't consider it.

"Keep dreaming..." I laughed and rolled my eyes as the car approached my building. He sighed and waited for the car to stop to open his mouth.

"You know... I think you need some help getting home." He looked at me and raised a brow in question. He actually waited for consent. Gotta say... I didn't except Chuck to even care for consent. The many things so had heard of him were quite... problematic. I sighed and nodded in agreement. It wouldn't hurt if he just helped me get home. Nothing else. I mean let's be honest I wouldn't have minded something extra.

"I agree... I don't think my legs work." I slurred and giggled at the thought of falling on my ass as soon as I stepped out of the car. Thankfully, Chuck stepped out first and held the car door open as I mentally prepared myself to use the little bit of energy I had to get up. Chuck and I got along so well due to the fact that we were basically the same person. His thoughts and feelings towards things matched mine. If it wasn't perfect, we wouldn't accept it.

"Ow!" I pouted and whined as my body was (what I felt) forcefully dragged out of the car. My body went along with the motion and soon enough I stood outside the car. Chuck's arm found its way around my waist and if it wasn't for that, I would've eaten the concrete. He shut the car door and said our goodbye's to the driver. His arm tightened around me as we began to walk towards the lobby. It was only around 10 o'clock but thanks to my impeccable good luck, the lobby was empty.

Chuck pressed the elevator button and I laid my head on his shoulder. My eyes were so heavy and maybe if I just closed them for a second I would feel way better. The only thing that was actually keeping me from falling and just falling asleep right then and there was Chuck's arm secured around my waist. The room was spinning beyond my control and I was too high to even care about where I was gonna sleep. It literally felt like I was flying. My eyes shut and I felt my body relax against his, slowly drifting to sleep. It felt so amazing to just rest my eyes for a second.

"Did I put you to sleep that quick?" He asked smugly and I opened my eyes, slightly annoyed at his need to wake me and slightly shook at his sudden words. Before I even thought of saying anything, the elevator chimed.

Does he really just think about sex at all times? Who am I kidding? Of course he does. I'm still surprised he hasn't caught anything from the many girls he's fallen into bed with. I gathered my strength and regained my posture. I didn't need him. But still, I stumbled into the elevator and grabbed onto the railings, hoping he didn't notice how hard it was to keep straight. He raised a brow and stepped in as well. A bit too close to me if you ask. I chose to ignore his comment mostly because of the lack of energy. I felt his eyes study me and take in every inch of my body. Is he ever going to give up? It's kinda really annoying to feel like a piece of meat just waiting to be eaten up. Even if I really did just want to get ate.

"Didn't realize it was necessary to stare at me every five minutes. You're drooling, Chuck." I smirked.

I had a great body and I knew it. The countless hours I spent at the gym or going on a run had really paid off. I spent most of my free time at the gym or running whenever there wasn't a party to attend to. Better to discipline my body than later when I'm old and gross. It helped keep me in control of my body. And really... who am I to deny myself the control of my body?

He breathed in and stared at my face, his eyes full of lust. If only he would just do something already. I wasn't about to make the first move but it was all part of our game. Whoever gave in; lost.

The cups of straight scotch he had at the party were catching up to him, I could see it in is his eyes and in that moment I felt the heat of the alcohol accumulating in my stomach. Maybe if he just pinned me up against this elevator already... Gross. That's how you know I'm too far gone.

 _Am I about to throw up?_

 _Or am I really getting turned on at the thought of Chuck Bass ravishing me?_

"Well, Princess. With a body so..." He sighed and took a step closer. "How can a dog, like myself, help it?" He slowly turned my body to face him and I bit my lip, quickly taking a glance at his pretty pink lips. Chuck and I spent most of our time together bickering back and forth. He was too charming for his own good and I couldn't resist a witty banter. My own ego was also just as large as his for me to even deny all the objectifying things he would say. It was a game; a game I really got a high from. Without smoking anything, of course. He was the hungry dog who's always looking for a bone to chew on and I being the sneaky little cat always looking after trouble.

As he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his body, I gasped. His rough hands freely traced the exposed skin on my back and goosebumps started rising where his hands would come across. The heat I had felt in my stomach was now traveling to many places and I quickly felt my cheeks flush.

 _There's no way this is happening._

His breath smelled of alcohol and I felt the heat from my cheeks go even more south as he pulled me even tighter against his body. In that moment, I thanked all of the forces on Earth, that the elevator chimed and opened up to my father's beautiful penthouse. I was not about to have sex with Chuck Bass in my apartment's elevator. The entire house was dark but the lights from the city shined through the windows and slightly illuminated the penthouse. I stepped off the elevator and hung my purse from the coat hanger and waited for him to step in. The glimmer in his eyes made me want to let go of everything and just give in to my desire. I mean... He has to be packing...

"You're letting me in?" He smirked and eyed me down. I had to stop looking at him or else the alcohol would act on it's own. I scoffed and started to take off my shoes. At least this could distract me from the heat spreading through my body.

"Don't get excited. You know my dad is very fond of you and will always let you stay in our guest room." I yawned and avoided his eyes. If I look at his face one more time, I'll give up. I had never had any of these thoughts up until now. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the many months I had gone without sex. Or maybe just both.

My mind then transitioned to the fact that we had grown up together. Chuck was definitely not like a brother to me. Bart Bass is my dad's best friend. For Chuck and I to be so... acquainted shouldn't be weird.

 _Right?_

My father had learned a lot about business from Bart and ever since they always had an amazing bromance. They grew up together just like we had. Recently, a lot of the contracts and deals my dad closed were with Bart Bass. So I guess you could say they were like brothers? Does that mean Chuck and I are cousins? I shivered at the thought and yawned.

"I have things to attend to at the Palace. Unless you have something more appealing to offer?" Chuck Bass had a thing for not letting you off the hook, mostly because he just wanted to get his way. This time getting his way just happened to be getting into bed with me. I sighed, expecting him to already know that I am, indeed, much more of a spoiled brat than him. And after all Aury Winters always got her way.

"No way, Chuck. There's school tomorrow and I'm trying to sleep off the fadedness." I giggled to which he raised his brow, questioning my word choice. Being drunk really slowed my brain. Or maybe I'm just permanently stupid...

I yawned again and kissed him on the cheek. "That's the only action you can get from me." I giggled, watching as he stepped back into the elevator and right before the doors shut, I raised my voice and made sure he could hear me crystal clear...

"For now."

 _ **Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the depth. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me.**_

 _ **XOXO Gossip Girl**_

* * *

 _It was time._

Time to get the hell out of bed and ready for school. I hated myself for the hangover I was currently cringing from. Why did I do this to myself? Why couldn't anyone stop me? The stupid melody coming from my phone made me groan.

 _Please shut the hell up._

I looked at the time and sighed at the thought of having to get up and look presentable. I just wanted to sleep! It was the first day of school and I was already over it. My head ached and I already knew it was gonna ruin the rest of my day. With the drama going on and this shitty mood, it's safe to say it wasn't going to be my best day.

I got out of my silky white sheets and slipped on a pair of fluffy pink slippers right by my bed. It was so dark in my room and I thanked my past self for choosing these curtains. Either way I don't think my eyes were ready for the bright New York morning. I quickly stripped off and started my very hot shower. This has to help my hangover. If not, I need to drown in pain killers and hope I don't die with this migraine.

"Ah yes. This is just what I need." I sighed to myself as the hot water streamed down my body. My day had just gotten at least 5% better.

 _Showers are truly a gift from God._

After finally getting out of my very hot shower, I did my hair as per usual and applied a little bit of makeup to keep me from looking like a zombie. I have the talent to do very nice makeup but I'm honestly so lazy and would rather get the extra minutes of sleep. I walked over to my closet and started to look for accessories that'll complement the ugly plaid skirt we had to wear. My school uniform was all set up on my bed, but I wondered if I had different colored knee high socks than the regular black. That'd be a good way to stand out and spice up that boring school uniform.

"Aury..." I heard Ellie, our housekeeper, say just outside the door. Her voice was sweet and calm. She had been our housekeeper since before I was born so she was the only female figure I had in my life after my mom's accident.

"I have some coffee and pain killers like I thought you would need. Maybe if you didn't drink on school nights..." She advised me but all I could focus on was finally taking some pain killers to relieve the tiny little hammers pounding on my skull.

 _Thank God for meds._

"Yes! Come in, please!" My door slowly opened and there she was; my savior for the day. Itook the coffee from her and threw my head back to take the pills, I followed it up with a sip of some coffee. And instantly, from that little sip of coffee, I felt a million times better.

"God bless you, Ellie. Like... Seriously." I thanked her and sat on the bed to finish my coffee.

"Breakfast is almost ready. It's your favorite and then the town car will be arriving for your first day at school." She smiled and closed the door behind her after leaving my room. I took my time applying my body cream and perfumes before dressing and putting on my knee high socks. I decided to go for black with fine glitters in it. That would definitely stand out and the sparkles would highlight my toned thighs and calves.

 _Just gotta remind them who's really got it._

* * *

After dealing with my teachers and all my obnoxious classmates, it was finally lunch time and I honestly couldn't have been more grateful. A girl needed a serious break. And maybe some food to calm the raging headache that the three painkillers had not relieved.

"Hi! I'm Jenny." A sweet looking blonde haired girl walked up to us and handed us each a really cute written invitation to Blair's 'Kiss On The Lips' party. Of course Blair had taken one of the schools new freshman under her wing. Being Queen B, she had to maintain her legacy for years and years to come. And what better way than to train a newly arrived freshman.

"Hi, I'm Aury. Thanks, these are so cute." I took the one with my name on it and examined it. They were made so nicely. "You made them?"

Jenny nodded proudly and looked at Blair, biting her lip nervously. Blair obviously didn't want to admit how great they actually looked, but she gave in and smiled. She needed to see whether Jenny had what it took to be the next Queen B.

"Not bad. Here's yours... As promised." She handed one to Jenny and then looked over to a walking Serena, who happened to be on her way over to us eating a yogurt. Blair scoffed and rolled her brown eyes, nudging me on the side and murmuring something about not being nice. I rolled my eyes at her but shot Serena a nervous smile. I had no idea what was about to happen or what Blair had been planning to get back at Serena. All I knew is that sooner or later, B's claws were going to come out.

"Hey, here you guys are. I've been looking all over for you." I looked at Kati, then Is and then lastly I glanced at Blair. No one said anything and the tension in the air could've been cut with a knife. This is only the start... Oh jeez.

"Hey, I'm Serena." She smiled at the pretty little blonde.

Jenny seemed to be shocked that Serena had even spoken to her. People outside of our circle seem to think of us as monsters. Who would dare speak to anyone below them? They might not be wrong but we still have a heart. Kind of...

"I know, um. I mean... Hi, I'm Jenny." She smiled and waved at Serena. She was brave... To be so friendly with Serena. Blair would rip her a new one later today.

"So when's the party?" S laughed and waited for us to say something but her smiled faltered when there was nothing but silence. Blair looked at me in disbelief and snapped her head back at Serena. Her auburn hair shined in the sun and her eyes gleamed with malice. She was relieved to release some wrath on her deserving best friend.

"Saturday. And you're kinda not invited. Since until twelve hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Jenny used up all the invites... Sorry not sorry." Blair gave her a fake sympathetic smile and started to gather all the invitations and her Coach purse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jenny grab a blank invitation from her purse and I nudged her. I shook my head softly and pointed at Blair. She stayed quiet and if she truly wanted in on being Blair's perfect creation; she would know what was best for her. There had to be some ground rules somewhere.

"Sorry, S." I mumbled and gave her a half smile. She was my best friend but she had left us with no explanation and then she really expected us to take her back all good as if nothing had happened? No way, girl. That's not how it worked on the Upper East Side.

"No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway." Serena looked at both of us and rolled her eyes when we don't pity her. We all got up to leave her to dwell in her guilt but before Blair and I walked off, she called out to us.

"Blair... Aury... Can we meet tonight? At the Palace?" She waited for our answer and I nodded my head in agreement but Blair had different ideas. She was too stubborn for her own good. I rolled my eyes and shot S an apologetic look. She knew how Blair was, it would not be easy to gain her forgiveness.

"I'd love to but I'm doing something with Nate tonight." She snootily said and I shook my head behind her.

 _Drama was not necessary, B._

A lot of the problems we'd come across would have been easily solved if we hadn't fought fire with fire. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip, waiting for them to agree on something.

"8 o'clock. I'll see you guys there. Nate can wait." Serena folded her arms across her chest and I nodded for both Blair and I, confirming that we'd be there to talk.

"Thanks for taking the time." She simply said, her voice faltered a bit. And that's where she really fucked up. Blair had to have her fun, torturing her, before actually considering to fix things with Serena.

"You're our best friend." Blair coldly said but before things escalated, I linked my arm with hers and led us to our next class. I wasn't breaking up a fight on the first day of school.

 ** _Spotted: At the steps of the Met, an S and B power struggle with A stuck in between. Did S think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Did B think S would go down without a fight Or can A get these two hotties to work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic._**

* * *

 _Home sweet, home._

I sighed happily as I stepped into my cozy apartment. There was something about being able to call something so beautiful mine. Well... It's my dad's but you get the point.

My shoes were already far gone as I placed them next to the coat hanger. First day of school hadn't gone too bad. Everything went smoothly except for lunch at the steps of the Met. I really hoped Blair could've realized that there's multiple sides to a story and that maybe Serena had a real good reason behind her disappearance. But I still felt a bit annoyed with her. I could tell she was holding something back and my nosey self had to know.

"Ellie! I'm back! First day of school was not so great. This damn headache will not go away." I sighed and plopped onto the couch with an apple in hand. I took a bite and scrolled through the latest magazines.

Focusing on celebrity drama was a good way to get my mind off of whatever was going on at the moment. I really wished there was a way for everyone to get along and not be so indulged in everyone else's gossip. But then again maybe there would be world peace.

 _I should be the president._

"Serena's back?" Ellie came from the kitchen and in hand she had a glass of sparkling water. She always pressed about drinking water and how healthy it is. I still love my Coke. And not the one for your nose. Maybe what would have gotten rid of my headache once and for all was water. Lots of water.

"Well yesterday she came unassuming. Popped up at the Waldorf's brunch and not even a minute after she leaves again, obviously lying and without a proper explanation. We called her over a hundred times and left so many voicemails when the Summer started. And it's taking Blair a hard time to forgive her so quickly, but hopefully we can all work it out." I shrugged and took another bite of my apple. Gossip Girl would have nothing but the best juicy gossip to talk about for days.

 _No..._

 _Weeks._

Ellie gave me a worried look. She had known Serena and Blair for almost as long as she'd known me. We were all practically raised together. From her experience with us I'm sure she had nothing but images of the many times she'd have to separate us during play time because we were all too spoiled and stubborn to give up the one toy we all wanted. Even if there was plenty of other toys to play with.

We had a bit of small talk until I grew tired of having the same thoughts stuck in my head. All I've really been thinking of was the drama between Serena and Blair. My headache had calmed down and I was ready to get rid of it completely with a nice hot shower. I was dreading having to meet with Serena and Blair mostly because I didn't want to have to separate a catfight. But just as I usually would, I had to be the one to knock some sense into them. Even if it meant I'd be the one getting knocked out.

* * *

"There's no turning back now."

Whether I was ready or not for the three of us to talk it out, it had to happen. I stared at the entrance to the Palace and thought about how this constant war between Serena and Blair was starting to take a toll. Even if it had only two days. Quite frankly I just wanted some peace and quiet. How are we gonna have any fun at parties if everyone's out to get one another?

I had dressed quite comfortably in preparation for the big fight. Without an idea as to what I should've been expecting, I put on a white v-neck and a pair of floral joggers. The material of these pants were absolutely the softest material I've ever felt. That and the fact that my ass looked way too good for even, I, to handle in these. I really thought I needed to wear something comfortable in the event of having to break up a fight. But to my surprised as I stepped into the bar at the Palace, I could already see Blair and Serena with a martini in hand. Hugging each other. It was disappointing really... They couldn't have waited until I got there? But I'm glad they could work it out without I having to control them.

"Wow. Thanks for waiting." I sarcastically said, not caring if I had interrupted something. They both looked at me and smiled apologetically. I let go of it instantly because who cares if I wasn't there for the juicy parts! My trio is back to being a trio!

"Sorry, A. We both got here early and things just started coming out." Serena held out her martini and I looked at the drink. My stomach turned at the smell and my head just felt like little knives instead.

"I have the worst hangover of the century. It's really never ending." I sat down on the stool next to them and rubbed my temples. Maybe if I relieve some tension...

"I missed the constant dissatisfaction you have with everything." Serena giggled and that's how I knew everything had been talked out. How late was I? How long had they been talking?

"What can I say? You know I have very high standards." I smirked and flipped back my dark long hair. Blair scoffed to which I gave her a questionable look. How could Aury Winters really expect something less than perfect?

"Apparently not." Blair smirked and raised a brow at me. The way she looked at Serena made me think about my most recent endeavors. What had I done that she was onto me?

Besides wanting to do a certain someone. But that was all just a want.

"You know I heard Chuck left your apartment quite late last night. And must I say... Those are very low standards. Is Aury really that deprived?" I snapped my head at her and my mouth dropped in shock.

 _Me? Deprived of sex? As if._

Blair always had suspicions of Chuck and I secretly taking every chance we had to rip each other's clothes off. If only she knew that it was only in a part of my very hidden and locked away subconscious.

"I was drunk! I couldn't even walk strai-" I started the debate with a very weak point. Who am I kidding? I'm actually really thirsty for some Bass. Ew.

"I'm sure it was the champagne that had your legs shaking." I could've practically painted one of the most detailed pictures in the world just picturing the smirk that I just knew was on his face. My cheeks flushed and I put my hands on my face, not believing what was happening. This is what happens when you're the middle man. Or should I say; middle woman. You try to establish some peace but in the end you're just as fucked.

"Why is it that I come late, get left out of a heart to heart and on top of that I get attacked for wanting to have a good time? I don't deserve this. Maybe I'll be the one you all will be fighting soon." I heard Blair and Serena laugh at my embarrassment. Truly, honestly... I couldn't deal with it.

 _What I really deserve is a piece of tha-_

I shook my head in an attempt to rid my brain of these nasty little thoughts about Chuck Bass. Having him always around me didn't help those thoughts either. I just couldn't resist the flirtatious bickering and the charm. It's like I was under his spell and all I wanted was a taste. Or maybe more?

"Oh stop being such a Drama Queen..." Blair rolled her eyes and started to gather her things. Serena looked too clouded to even continue a conversation.

Had they talked everything out or was there something more to it?

 _Ugh, please tell me there's an end to this!_

"Well. I have to go. I have something special planned with Nate." She smiled excitedly and I gave her a look. Blair constantly asked for advice but it was very rare that she actually took that advice. I was nervous for her.

"You better use protection. And don't do anything I won't do." I giggled as she turned to Serena and hugged her tightly.

"So should I do Chuck Bass?" She blew me a kiss and walked out the doors of the Palace. Serena quickly took the martini Blair had left and chugged it back. I was shocked to say the least. Why was she drinking if things were okay between her and Blair? Was she trying to party on a Monday night?

"You forgot to mention we were going public. I would've bought you something sexy." With his eyebrows raised and completely ignoring the fact that Serena was in fact, still, there; he took his time to take in every inch of my body. God damn these stupid pants. I should've known he'd be creeping around like a lost little puppy. I rolled my eyes and faced Serena, she was completely zoned out. Her mind was obviously not there and it killed me to think there really wasn't peace after all.

"Hey S... Is everything okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder and waited for her to react. She looked at me with her eyes gleaming, full of tears and sighed.

"Remember the Sheppard's wedding?" I sat back and tried to remember what she was talking about. I remembered being at a wedding and I also remember escaping with Chuck to smoke a joint. After that... I can't really say I know exactly what she was talking about. But either way, I nodded my head and looked at Chuck confused. What was going on? He had a smile plastered on his face as if he already knew what had happened. Did I really get left off on some gossip?

"Well... Nate and I... We uh... got really drunk and we had sex that night." My mouth dropped once again and I stared at Serena. I didn't know what to say. How did that happen? Why would she do that to Blair?!

"Did you tell Blair?" I realized after how stupid of a question it was. I was just too in shock to think of anything else. Blair had been here not only moments before and if Serena really had told her then I wouldn't have wasted this comfy outfit for nothing. Serena groaned and let her head fall on the counter. I looked at Chuck for confirmation but all he did was nod and walk off.

 _Things are really, really gonna get crazy around here._

 ** _Spotted: At The Palace Hotel, S and B having a heart to heart. Apparently A couldn't make it on time but rumor is that she has her own Bass to attend to... Hmm, why so thirsty, S? You may have won over B for now but we still know you're hiding something. A might have finally become more than just common ground... Just when B and S had built a bridge... It all had to come crashing down. But dry your eyes: the 'Kiss On The Lips' party is around the corner. And you know who loves parties?_**

 ** _Gossip Girl_**


	2. Definitely A Game

_**Chapter 2: Definitely A Game.**_

 ** _Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I also hope you enjoy this one! I forgot to put a disclaimer but I will put one now... And also a disclaimer for drugs and cursing. If you don't like it, don't read it! Thank you ;)_**

 ** _I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters except my own!_**

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think! I'd appreciate some constructive criticism!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading Xx :)_**

 ** _-Ashley :)_**

* * *

 _"Mmm... Chuck..."_

 _"You like that?" He chuckled against my skin and pressed his lips to my newly exposed neck. The turtleneck I had worn to our father's brunch had quickly been ripped off the moment we stepped foot inside an empty room. The only clothing item I actually had on was a black skater skirt. My stockings, which were keeping me warm... Well... It's safe to say they had been literally ripped off. I could see the fabric out of the corner of my eye, Chuck had been too impatient to take it off like a normal person. No, he just had to rip the fabric apart and get to what he truly wanted. I mean... I'm not complaining. As long as he gets me new ones._

 _I nodded eagerly as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tightened his fist. My head snapped back from the action and I moaned. I had been waiting for him to just lose it and give in. Guess I won._

 _"Hello? You're gonna be late, Princess." He took me by the shoulders and started to shake me. What made him change his mind? Or was this all a part of the game?_

"Hello! Aury wake up! You're gonna be late." I groaned as I heard the sound of Ellie's voice. I was not just dreaming about Chuck...

"I'm awake, please stop." I groaned and dug my head into my pillow. If only I could just sleep some more. Half of the reason being I was so tired and just wanted a good nights sleep. And, no shame, the other half was because maybe I actually wanted to see how my nasty little dream ended. I just couldn't help the fantasies of concurring a Bass.

"Good. You know it wouldn't be so great if you woke up late. You need to find a dress for tonight." Ellie smiled and I felt the bed shift as she got up from my bed. Now if I could just sneak a couple more minutes. It's not like I had to be at school or someplace important... It was just shopping with Serena. I really didn't understand why we had to go shopping the day of the Kiss On The Lips Party. Well... It's mostly my fault for waiting so last minute. Everyday after school I would just go home and sleep. I had to avoid all this drama. Besides... Serena didn't even want to go and Blair had yet to actually invite her. I thought that maybe Blair still felt resentment for her after all. Either way it was a Saturday morning and all a girl wanted was some sleep. Is that too much to ask for?

Thanks to Ellie and her cutting my sleep short; yes it was too much to ask for. In the next second I had expected to be left alone but really I had gone blind. The sun shined through my full length windows as Ellie pulled apart the white curtains. I covered my eyes and groaned.

 _Why me?_

"Why do you hate me?" I angrily grunted and gave up. The only way to avoid this is if I just got up and did it. I may have had no energy or desire to get up from bed but I couldn't bear to keep my eyes open. In the bathroom it would be a lot darker and maybe I could sneak a quick nap in my bathtub since Ellie wouldn't follow me in.

Slowly but surely I got out of bed and proceeded to pull myself together. I decided to wear a cute little black dress along with some nude wedges. I set my outfit on the bed and tied my hair up to make sure it wouldn't get wet in the shower. I couldn't wait to release my sleepiness into the steam of the shower and let it evaporate away. Hopefully it would also evaporate the nasty thoughts of Chuck.

 _Seriously... What was wrong with me?_

* * *

"How did you know it was Ms. van der Woodsen if you didn't read it and if you are not a guest at the hotel what were you doing there?" I had stepped into the Palace in hopes that Serena would have already been down at the lobby. But the concierge seemed to be interrogating some guy I've never seen before. He had black brown curly disheveled hair and look stressed. I saw Serena's phone in his hand and got really confused. What else could she possibly get into?

"What?" The guy looked just as confused as I felt.

"Um, look, when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper they didn't accuse him of having a foot-fetish." I had to bite my lip before I started laughing. They both looked at me but the concierge continued, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"And you are Prince Charming? Well, there is Ms. van der Woodsen now..." As he said that Serena popped out of the elevators. She instantly smiled at me and I waved. The altercation with this boy and the concierge was quite the entertainment. Serena seemed to be the only topic this week.

"Hey, S" I gave her a hug and nudged her to the concierge. She hadn't mentioned losing her phone but maybe she'd be able to clear all of this up. Did she know him?

"No, no, no, no..." I heard the guy say under his breath. When Serena faced him he turned bright red. Hmm, had I seen this guy before? He was starting to look a bit more familiar.

"Serena. Do you know this young man?" The concierge pointed at him and I took my chance to observe him. Whatever he was wearing looked wrong. Like how hard is it to put together a nice outfit... How do you mess up clothes? It wasn't fashionable at all. How did Serena know this guy? Did S even know this guy? I hope not.

"She doesn't know me. Nobody knows me. It's cool, it's fine." The guy mumbled and started to walk off. Ugh, what a loser. Seriously you're not getting anywhere with that kind of attitude about yourself.

"Um, from last night, right? I'm sorry about that." She smiled nervously. Last night? From what I recall all she did last night was knock back martinis at the Palace and tell me allllll about her night with Nate.

"You remember me?" As he said that he turned to the concierge. Why is he so surprised? I mean... I guess he has a point because I can't seem to remember where I have seen him before. The guy's a loser.

"She remembers me." He smiled and held out her phone. She looked down at it and gasped in realization. Okay maybe I was wrong...

"Well, he claims he found your cell phone." Clearly he had. But how did she lose it? What did she do after her confession to me? At that moment it hit me. Nate and Serena had sex! I know it was the betrayal of the century but Serena made me promise I wouldn't tell Blair. Of course in this "eye for an eye" world I made her promise that eventually she would confess to Blair...

 _With Nate_

"Oh, you found it. Thank you." She looked at him and took the phone from him. Nervously the guy looked between Serena and I, clearly expecting something else. As he was about to say something, Serena's mother walked into the Palace and spotted us immediately. She took a look at me and gasped. Since Serena had left, I really hadn't seen much of the van der Woodsen family. I was too involved in my crazy summer.

"Aury, how are you? You look beautiful as always." She smiled and then glanced at Serena, holding out the cloth bag in her hand. With her brows raised she handed it over to her.

"Oh Serena, I found you this dress... for the Kiss On The Lips party. I saw the invitation on your nightstand." Serena looked at the bag and then back at me. I shrugged, meaning I wasn't going to get into this.

"Oh... I'm not going to that, mom." She nervously laughed and looked at the guy and I. Why was he still there? Was he expecting something for being a decent human being? Wait... maybe I have seen him before at school...

Hmmm... Who is this guy?

"Why not? It's Blair's party..." She turned to me and laughed in a "Is my daughter okay?" way. I scoffed and S gave me a look.

 _If only you knew, Lily._

"Well... I already had plans..." She bit her lip and avoided eye contact with her mother. She had something up her sleeve and I'm sure it was to get out of this party. I, on the other hand, wanted to party. I'd love to see all the cute boys who actually have something to provide in a relationship. A relationship with no strings attached. Yes. Just what I wanted.

"With whom?" Lily scoffed. I was asking myself the same question when I saw Serena's eyes gleam. She is not... Like really? This guy? He was a total dork.

"With my friend..." She pointed at the guy and I looked at her shocked. I rolled my eyes and laughed. This is why we are here now because Serena does things without even thinking.

"Uh, yeah, hi, nice to meet you Ms. van der Woodsen. I'm Dan... Humphrey."

 _Humphrey... Hmm.._

 _That sounded very familiar._

"What are you and Dan doing, Serena?" She folded her arms over her chest and raised a brow. Serena was clearly lying but she held her ground. When I was sure her excuse had failed, Dan pulled out a flyer and smiled.

Humphrey... Oh wait. Jenny Humphrey. He's little J's brother. Wow. Makes sense, TBH.

"It's my dads concert. Lincoln Hawk. 'Rolling Stone' named them one of the 'Top 10 Forgotten Bands Of The '90s'." He looked at Serena and she smiled excitedly. Lily looked at all of us suspiciously and gave up.

"Well, this party would have been the perfect opportunity for you to announce your return but I guess I'll just keep the dress for myself." She bid her goodbyes to us and walked off. Serena's plan had surprisingly worked.

"Thank you." Serena smiled at Dan. Her eyes still gleamed as she looked at him. Was there something I missed? Maybe Serena was hiding more than I thought.

"Yeah, no, I... it's not a problem, really." He nervously mumbled out and began to finally walk off.

"So pick me up at eight?" Serena raised her brow and I nudged her. I had definitely missed something! By ten billion miles...

"You'd really go out with some guy you don't know?" It's almost as if I hadn't been here this entire time. It must be nice living like Serena. Blonde babe who's always the topic of interest.

"Well, you can't be worse than the guys I do know." I rolled my eyes and took her hand. I was not just gonna stand here and listen to them flirt. I had dresses to find, dollars to spend, and Chuck Bass to dream about.

"She'll see you at 8. Thanks for the help." I shot him a fake smile and walked out the doors of the Palace, dragging Serena behind me. If I didn't cut it short then Serena would stay and flirt for hours until they decided to get married.

"He's cute right?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes. I needed to shop. Not talk about teenage boys who have no idea what they're doing. But yet here I was... having sexy dreams about Chuck. I would have liked to discuss my feelings for him. But I wouldn't hear the end of it with S or B. It wasn't feelings feelings, it was just lust. It had to be. Can you imagine if I actually had feelings for him? Gossip Girl would blow quite literally blow up.

 _Aury Winters in love with Chuck Bass._

I shivered at the thought of having to go through that humiliation. Whatever I felt for him was strictly sexual. And if it ever went past that, someone better stab me in the chest with the sharpest knife they can find.

"He's alright." I huffed as we passed the shops. It would probably take me all day to even find something that would remotely fit my taste. I was too picky to save my life. Literally... I would rather die than settle for something that didn't fit my various guidelines.

"Look, A..." Serena sighed and I already knew what she was about to say. I knew it was eating her up on the inside but I had had enough. A girl needs to breathe without drama constantly circling around. I just wanted a couple of hours of peace and quiet before Blair's party.

"Serena... You're my best friend too. I know that what happened with Nate would absolutely kill Blair but she's not going to hear it from me. She has to hear it from you and Nate. And until you and Nate figure out a way to tell her together, I don't want to hear about it. I just want some peace and quiet. And to just shop with my best friend, who, may I remind you, I haven't seen or spoken to in months." I snapped and looked at the shops behind her in search of some dresses. Out of the reflection of a shop window, I spotted something shiny from the shop across the street.

 _Bingo._

* * *

"What do you think?" Thankfully, the first dress I had spotted was exactly what I needed for this party. I was currently at Blair's, getting ready and making sure I looked ready to eat. I showed off my sparkly dress to Blair and stepped out of her bathroom. She gasped and took my hand, spinning me around.

The dress I had bought had very thin straps for the late summer weather. It was a champagne color with very fine sparkles all over it and it stopped right before mid thigh. It hugged my body but not like a body-con dress, I still had space to breathe properly. Last but not least, my ass looked fantastic.

 _Duh!_

"I can't believe you're gonna look better than me to my party." I squealed and hugged her. I just knew tonight was going to be good. Hopefully I'd find a cute boy and get rid of whatever it is I've been feeling towards Chuck.

"You're overreacting." I rolled my eyes and looked at what was hanging from the bathroom door. It was a strapless, black satin dress that would compliment her body so well. It would also look so good with her hair color. We both would look better than anyone even ten miles from the party.

"It's gonna look so good on you. Especially with your hair all wild and free." She laughed and shook her head, letting her curls bounce around. I had taken the time to perfectly curl her hair and of course I decided to go with my signature pin straight hair. I really couldn't bother to do something else.

"You know... maybe Nate and I will finally... tonight." She smiled and suddenly I remembered what Serena had told me. There's no way Blair would ever forgive herself for finally having sex with Nate, after years, and then finding out what a great boyfriend he's been the past year. I had to convince her not to. Can you imagine if she lost it to him and then she finds out?

"B-Blair... I really think you should wait a bit more... Don't you want to be sure?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. I wasn't one to talk since I lost mine our freshman year on the roof of a party with Carter Baizen. But this was completely different... her boyfriend had sex with her best friend.

"Really? Nate and I have been together for years. You had known Carter for only three hours." She raised her brow and crossed her arms.

 _She wasn't wrong..._

"I know! I know I'm not one to talk but I also know you guys have been together since forever. But seriously B, think about it and don't rush it. I know how you love to plan things and maybe you could plan something more special." Blair sighed and turned her head. She knew I had some reasoning.

"Okay, fine. Let's just have fun tonight. I won't even think about sex." She sadly looked down at her hands and my heart sunk. My best friend had no idea what her lover of years had been up to last summer.

"Blair... I have something to tell you." I know I had promised Serena but it broke my heart to see Blair like this. Serena had left, not bothering to pick up her phone to even ask how we had been, and on top of that she had sex with her best friends boyfriend... I had to tell Blair, she had a right to know and I was going to tell her.

"Is it about Serena and Nate? I already know. He told me." She faked a smile and I cocked my head. Oh.

"And you're not mad?" I was shocked. She'd been so calm and she hadn't told me anything about her and Nate breaking up. If they even broke up... She's literally still planning on losing her virginity to him. C'mon B, you're smarter than that.

"Well... We talked about it and he said it was in the past." She smiled again and got up suddenly. Her face brightened up and she hugged me. Sometimes I really wished Blair wouldn't just put things to the back of her head and save it for revenge. Life would go so smoothly.

"Look I know you're concerned but I'm fine. What they did... it's in the past and let's just say Serena is up for social destruction. And I'm honestly fine." I laughed and shook my head. She took her dress and went into her bathroom to change into it. I was confused and at a loss of words at how calm Blair was? Was she truly okay?

Maybe all is forgiven and she just needed to get her revenge on Serena.

 _Oh, Serena._

As Blair stepped out of the bathroom, we put on our red bottom heels and applied some lipgloss. Dorota, Blair's housekeeper, let us know that the limousine was downstairs. Excitedly we rushed down and on the way out of the lobby I bumped into something large and very firm.

"Ugh!" I grabbed my head and looked up at whatever it was I hit. It was a boy.

 _A cute boy._

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't even see you!" His voice was soft but low. The shirt he was wearing had wrinkled up and I shot him an apologetic smile. His green eyes looked into mine and I blushed. If only all boys were this pretty.

"Uh... I-It's okay. I should've been looking." I nervously giggled and I heard a scoff from behind him.

 _Oh... I forgot about Blair._

"I'll see you around..."

"Aury. My names Aury." I smiled and walked past him, following Blair as she took hold of my arm and dragged me to the limo. I'd rather skip this party if it meant I could spend a night in mystery boys apartment. As I stepped into the limo I sighed, already daydreaming of this boy. And how tall and strong he was. He could pick me up with one finger if he really wanted to.

"I know that sigh." Katy slyly smiled at me and I gasped mockingly. Whenever I'd have a fling or some kind of interest on a boy, all I ever did was daydream and sigh happily. There might have been a lot of those. What can I say? I can't resist a cute boy!

"Oh please." Blair scoffed again and shut the door to the limo as she plopped down next to me. "You don't even know his name." As if!

"Look just because you can't get some doesn't mean I can't." I smirked and flipped back my hair. As I did just that, I spotted a scarf wearing dick and Nate right next to him. I blushed bright red and looked down at my hands. Blair laughed at my embarrassment and proceeded to sit next to Nate, instantly kissing him.

"Perhaps I can help you get some." Chuck leaned into me and whispered in my ear. His breath smelled of alcohol already and when I felt it on my neck it sent shivers down my spine. All I could picture was my dream and Chuck Bass below my waist.

I shook off the thoughts and pushed him away. Katy and Is were handing me a glass of something and I took it without hesitation.I didn't shy around the drink and just knocked it back in a few gulps. I would need this if I wanted to avoid Chuck. There was no way that stupid dream would become reality. Let's be real here for a second... there was no way I would want to stay away from Chuck if I was drunk. All drunk me wants is some dick.

The closer we got to the party the more drinks I'd chug back. My body was already growing numb from it and I was delighted to see Chuck pull out a perfectly rolled joint. Okay... maybe he isn't so bad. He lit the joint and took a few puffs, his eyes closing as he inhaled the smoke. The way his pretty pink lips wrapped around the filter and blew out the smoke had me mesmerized. Soon enough I could feel the heat of the alcohol travel down to my stomach. Was it really from the alcohol? Or was I actually feeling butterflies?

 _Ha! Yeah right. It's definitely the alcohol._

"Didn't daddy tell you it was rude to stare?" He smirked and carefully handed me the joint. I looked at it and once I took it from his hand he rested his hand on my thigh. A little too close to home, mind you... Before answering I took a few hits and inhaled, taking my time to actually feel the effect it had on me. I could see the way he was looking at me so I passed it to Is. He took a deep breath and raised a brow, waiting for my disgusted reply. Instead, I decided to start the game.

"No. You haven't really told me much."

 _Did I just insinuate, to Chuck Bass, that he's 'daddy'?_

 _Yes. Yes, I did._

 _Just make it worse for yourself Aury._

His grip on my thigh tightened as he chuckled. I shifted in my seat nervously. The heat of the alcohol or maybe the weed, doesn't matter. Whatever it was, I could feel it go south. I can't believe Chuck Bass really has me under his spell like this... I closed my eyes and pictured the most disgusting thing I could possibly imagine and could only think of Chuck. I mean he was the most disgusting thing I could imagine. But as disgusting as I thought he was I still wanted Chuck have me right then and there.

 _Just think about frogs and how slimy and gross they are. Frogs. Frogs. F-R-O-G-S._

Yes, I'll be the first to admit that I have a terrible phobia of frogs. Just thinking about them makes me want to gag. Thankfully, I didn't have to think about them too long because as soon as I opened my eyes I had another glass of whatever it was in front of my face. With a deep breath I took the glass from Is, downing it in one gulp. It isn't a party if I'm not drunk before even getting there. And let's just say I was kinda already drunk...

"You can keep your hands to yourself, Bass." As I said that he smugly smiled and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me even closer to him. Already feeling my head spin a little, I laughed and tried to move away. He was making me anxious by invading all of my personal bubble. Pfft, me nervous? When I looked at them; Blair and Nate were too busy talking to each other to even realize what was going on around them. Katy and Is were also quite busy with their noses in their phones. Probably reading Gossip Girl.

"You can't tell me what to do, Winters." His hand went further to the inside of my thighs and I closed them shut. I simply grabbed his wrist and placed it on his thigh. When I say no, it's no... What's so hard to understand about that? Who am I kidding? If all my friends weren't in the back of this limo I probably would've lost the game already.

Just as he was about to say something the limo came to a stop and I couldn't be more glad. To get away from Chuck. I was the first to open the door and rush my way out. It was so hot in there I couldn't breathe. The New York night air hit me and I felt relieved. I brushed back my hair and looked at Blair as she stepped onto the sidewalk. I could already hear the music thumping and the people socializing. Now this is a party.

"Your party is quite impressive, B." I giggled and linked my arm with hers. The sparkle of my dress was a magnet for people's attention. As Blair and I walked in I could see everyone in our path break their necks. I was already kinda drunk so I tried my best to walk as straight as I could. This dress was the perfect choice for this party, all of the little sparkles reflected the many lights and there wasn't a guy who wouldn't look my way.

After ordering a couple of martinis Blair and the girls followed me to the dance floor. I raised up one of my arms, with glass in hand, and started to move my body. Letting the music take control of it. The way I moved my body from side to side wasn't helping my already very short dress. Every time I moved my hips side to side my dress would ride up and I was starting to feel a bit of a breeze. But who cares? I was having the time of my life with only a few minutes into the party. The girls obviously couldn't resist seeing as I was having so much fun so they joined me. Every now and then grabbing each others hands and dancing together. I could feel my body getting warmer and warmer the more I moved. At the same time I couldn't feel anything, my entire body was numb. The alcohol had consumed me and I was craving something way more different than dancing.

"I need some water. Do you want some?" Blair said into my ear, trying to talk to me over the music. I held up my martini to her face and giggled.

"I'm hydrated! And drunk! Woo!" As I said that I chugged back some more of it. She rolled her eyes and walked off for some water. Katy and Is followed behind and I was left alone on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes and finished my martini. I wasn't gonna wait for them to have fun. Blair had a thing for ruining moments with her brattiness.

Just as a new song came on I felt a pair of hands grab my hips from behind, making me gasp. I quickly stopped dancing and turned around to look at who even dared touching me without my consent. I was surprised to see those pretty pink lips only a few inches from my face. Oh no.

"Chuck." His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The alcohol was getting to me for real now. I couldn't think straight and the room was spinning. He held my hips and his lips pressed against my neck, his breath fanning over my collarbones.

"You look so sexy in this dress. I can't wait to see how sexy you look in my bed tonight." He whispered into my ear and I grasped his arm. Some idiot trying to get to the bar shoved past the crowd and pushed me even closer to Chuck. The alcohol was making me feel so warm but I just wanted to get warmer.

"Let's get out of here." I told him and kissed the skin right below his ear. His grasp on me tightened and he immediately started pulling me away from the crowd and towards to exit.

Was this really about to happen? Me? Aury Winters leaving a party not even five minutes in with none other than Chuck Bass.

The butterflies in my stomach more and more intense as we got closer to being alone together. Butterflies? Really? We made our way outside, his hand in mine, and the cool air instantly made me have seconds thoughts. I had to think about this. But before I even had a chance to think about my options, the town car was there.

"Get in the car, Princess." He held the door open and I smiled, taking his hand and getting into the car. Chuck followed behind me and shut the door. The dark tints made it so much darker and I sat there biting my lip.

"It's so hot in there." I wiped off the hair from my face and put my head back on the chair as he studied my body. Taking in every inch before moving to sit right next to. He smirked and took something from his pocket, he struggled to get the little bag out but atlas... Two white little capsules fell in his hand. I knew exactly what this was and to his excitement, I took one of them without hesitation and swallowed it. In an hour or so I would feel like I was on cloud nine. Chuck proceeded to take the other one and chased it with some scotch. After we both had fully swallowed it he looked at me and his eyes trailed down to my sweaty body.

"Ready to roll?" He smirked and I giggled at the pun. Tonight was going to be even more fun than I expected. This obviously wasn't the first time I've rolled but it had been a long time since I last took a molly. Whenever I rolled I would feel calm and as if my emotions were taking a break. It was like being so content with everything and just wanting to indulge in it all. The few weeks after were always a bit depressing but it was all worth it for a couple of hours. I nodded and bit my lip, glancing down at his lips. All he did was smirk and sip his drink.

He knew it. He just knew I was so eager and ready to give in but it was a game after all. And the game had to be played.

 _ **Looks like little A might end up with more than a hangover. Be careful what you wish for, A. It seems like things are heating up with a certain Bass. Serena was spotted making an heroic exit from B's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So, until next time.**_

 _ **You know you love me...**_

 _ **Gossip Girl.**_

After hopping a few bars through the city, drinks after drinks, it was safe to say we had only just started rolling. It would always take me about two hours before I'd even start feeling much. But when it happened I just knew it. The moment I had taken a shot and put down the glass to look at Chuck, that was it. I was definitely rolling. I smiled at him and took his arm, dragging him outside.

"Are you feeling anything yet?" I asked, unable to contain my own excitement. My body was starting to feel everything and more. I looked at him and touched his chest, feeling the soft cloth of his suit. My hand trailed to his tie and it was as if I could feel every single thread and the importance of each and every single one.

 _He would look so much better without any clothes..._

I was pulled out of the trance when I heard him laughing at my question. The sound of his voice was different, it didn't sound as it usually did; all quiet and smoldering. Instead it sounded rich and full of content, something I've never heard from him before. My heart skipped at the sound and I pouted when I actually realized he was laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing? I was only asking you something." I felt embarrassed as my cheeks flushed. How could he laugh when I was being completely serious? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to roll with Chuck. My brain would probably fry trying to figure out what it is I truly felt for him.

"Princess... I wasn't laughing at you." He pursed his lips and looked down at my face. His hand cupped my cheek and I held my breath, waiting for what was next.

"We should get out of here and go someplace a bit more quiet." His fingertips softly slid down my face and traced my lips. I wanted to feel more of him. Being somewhere alone with Chuck in this state probably wasn't the best idea. But I was already too consumed by the drug and all the euphoria to even care.

He grabbed my wrist and made me follow him into the car he had called for. As he opened the door for me, I climbed in and let my head roll back onto the seat. I closed my eyes and sighed quite loudly. It felt so good to sigh. My body felt so good. I just wanted to lay on something soft and roll all over it. I guess that's why it's called rolling.

"You know... Since your father isn't home maybe we can end the night there." I giggled at my thoughts and opened my eyes to look at him. He wasn't looking at me but outside at the lights passing. I glanced down at his pretty pink lips and suddenly the feelings were overwhelming me.

"I need water." I looked down at my hands and didn't know whether my hands were shaking or my eyes were shaking. "Am I shaking?" I looked at him alarmed and he chuckled. I had never experienced anything like this.

"No. It's only your eyes, don't focus on anything just let it happen." He handed me a bottle of water and I chugged most of it. It was refreshing to feel the water going down my throat and cooling down my brain. It's almost as if I could feel all the hardwares in my brain twisting and turning. Just overworking in my skull.

The rest of the ride home I kept my eyes closed, trying to focus on everything that was real. I fidgeted with the hem of my dress, touching all the small glitters and noticing how they were all different shapes. My breath was soft and steady as we approached to a stop. I'd be okay with staying here for hours.

After finally arriving to my father's apartment, I took off my heels and massaged my feet. Still feeling the sensations of the molly, I laid back on my couch and stared at the buildings just outside my window. It was so beautiful to be able to live in a world like this. To see everything that humans had made and how everything contributes to another. One thing cannot work without the other. Just like I can't function without this game.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" Chuck sat beside me and I could feel his eyes staring intently at my body. Taking in every single inch once again. Can't say I blame him really...

"I'm just... thinking." I said softly. I could feel his cold hands gently tracing shapes on my legs. My entire body was frozen in whatever trance he had me in. I must admit, I was avoiding him a bit more than if anyone else was here with us. As I thought that, flashes of last nights dream surfaced and I shifted my legs, making sure we weren't in contact. I had to get this dream out of my head. Chuck and I were strictly frenemies. With sexual tension...

 _Please no._

"What's wrong with you?" He gave me a look and as soon as our eyes met; I couldn't hold it anymore.

"What are you waiting for? You bring me here, on a molly, and you really expect me to be okay with us just sitting here?" I scoffed and got up, walking away to my room. I needed to be away from him before anything crazy happens. I immediately heard him get up and follow a few steps behind me.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do, Princess..." He was leaning against the door frame, biting his lip as his eyes trailed from my face to my chest and finally all the way down to my legs. Suddenly I could feel the same heat from before start to accumulate in my stomach it was much hotter than before. Maybe after all this time it was just Chuck Bass turning me on.

"I think you have an idea." I slowly stepped closer and closer, grabbing hold of the soft silky tie around his neck. I didn't know whether I wanted it off or around my wrists, tied to the bed as he fucked me.

 _That's it. That's exactly what I wanted._

"You know if we do this that means you lose." He smirked, his husky voice in my ear sent chills down my spine. I softly tugged on his tie and pulled his face closer to mine, slowly undoing the knot of his tie.

"But really... It means I won..." I smirked and took the tie from around his neck. The cologne he wore was driving me crazy and all I wanted was for him to take me already. The rush of the molly was rolling through my body and I took a deep breath. I didn't expect for it to feel so amazing that when I let the breath out, it came out as a soft moan. My eyes closed from the sensation and I took soft little breaths to hold back from moaning any longer. I was finally peaking and it felt so so good.

Without a word he grabbed my hips firmly and lifted me up. Instantly, I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his cold hands grip my ass. His mouth met mine and I was truly in heaven. The feeling of his lips against mine sent a jolt through my body as I gave in and kissed him the way I've been truly wanting to for so long. My hands ran through his hair and softly pulled at the longer pieces. I wanted him all over me.

"Chuck." I softly sighed into his ear and his lips trailed down to my neck, softly nipping and kissing. He laid me down on the bed and I sighed again as he took the freedom of touching all over my body. It all felt so good.

"Why don't you take off the rest?" He mumbled into my ear and I eagerly nodded, moving my small hands down to his chest. I took my time to undo each and every single button, touching the soft skin under his shirt. Finally when I reached the last button, he ripped off his shirt and I bit my lip, smashing his face into mine and slipping my tongue in his mouth. I wrapped my legs around him as his hand massaged it's way up my dress. His fingers slowly traced around my panties and I only kissed him harder, edging him to keep going.

"God. You're so sexy." He growled into my ear and that's all he had to say for me to be completely under his trance.

 _This is all I wanted and more._


	3. Huge Mistake

_**Chapter 3: Huge Mistake.**_

 ** _Hey guys! I'm so glad some of you are enjoying and favoriting my story! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I've been slacking recently because I recently switched jobs and the schedule has me all kinds of messed up. I've also been quite conflicted with the accusations that came out / I hoped it's all false but there's been various different girls and too much detail for it to be a lie. Quite frankly... I don't believe a word he says. But! I still want to write because it's based on Chuck Bass and not Ed and I really enjoy the little fantasy in my head! And again! I'm soooooo soooo sorry I've taken forever and ever!_**

 ** _Another disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or anything related. I also do not want you guys to think it's okay to do drugs and drink underage! Please be responsible if so and know your facts before doing or trying anything!_**

 ** _Okay... Now I'm done! :)_**

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy and thank you for reading!_**

 ** _-Ashley :)_**

* * *

 _ **I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed.**_

 _ **Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better?**_

 _ **Is there really anything better than a lazy sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies.**_

 _ **Chuck's dad Bart Bass is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone...**_

Sunday mornings were really created in order for people like me to start on a clean slate. People like me meant that they (clearly, I) had done something really fucked up and was desperate to just put the thing that had been done into the darkest and deepest crevice of my brain. Never to be thought about again.

My head was pounding as I sat alone in my living room, trying to process what had happened last night. As I took a sip of my coffee I realized that last night felt way more different than any other guy I had been with. Maybe it was the drugs from last night?

From my experience, boys are usually in a rush to just stick their dicks somewhere but last night was... almost blissful? Chuck had taken his time to kiss and touch every single inch of my skin. He still had tugged at my hair and made the small jolts of pain turn to jolts of pleasure. I could still feel his hand tight around the hair on the back of my neck. He did it all in such a passionate way that I was starting to doubt how casual last night was.

Of course it wasn't casual. It was Chuck Bass. We have known each other for years and this wasn't something people that "have known each other for years" do casually... But it couldn't mean more than just sex.

 _Or could it?_

"Is everything okay, Aury?" Ellie's sweet, soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly shot her a fake smile as she walked in front of me. I couldn't seem to lock away the events from last night. I could still my stomach softly fluttering as I replayed each and every single detail; over and over in my stupid little head.

 _Girl. Snap out of this!_

"Yes. Everything is perfect." I quickly avoided her gaze and fiddled with the fabric of my silk pj's. She stood in front of me before taking the empty mug of coffee and leaving me to sulk. I could feel her gaze burn into me but I wasn't budging and decided to keep staring down at my hands. I couldn't tell her...

"You sure?" She questioned and I laughed nervously, getting up and making my way to my bedroom. I had a brunch to attend to. Or maybe I should just stay in my room and completely avoid Chuck? Ugh. If only life was that easy.

"I swear!" I quickly walked into my room and shut the door behind me, locking it. Taking a deep breath and groaning as I could still smell the lingering cologne that Chuck had worn so nicely. The cologne that had driven me absolutely crazy all night. All that came to mind was the smell of him as he pressed his lips to my neck and continued to trail down my body, leaving perfectly placed kisses in just the right spot. I shivered and took a deep breathe as I stared at myself in the mirror in an attempt to pull myself together.

After at least five minutes of arguing with myself about whether I should chase him for more or leave it as is; I snapped myself out of whatever it was and began to clear my brain. I need to see what are the pro's and con's of being involved with him. Clearly I was enjoying this a bit too much for my liking. Seriously, was I falling in love with Chuck? No fucking way! He's only just the best sex I've ever had. Even just thinking about the way he kissed me left me feeling 100% conflicted.

Maybe I was just overthinking this situation. Chuck had always been this way; obsessing over a girl one week, fucking her, and moving into the next. After years and years of trying to get with me he finally got his chance last night. Now he would move on to the next. As the thoughts crossed my mind I could feel a tiny bit of disappointment in the pit of my stomach. I had never had sex with anyone like that before or felt the way I felt while being with Chuck. His lips were so soft and so yummy...

 _Especially down-_

 _Okay! Enough!_

As I shook away the thoughts of Chuck, I began to prepare for Bart's brunch. Knowing Chuck would be there made me a bit nervous but who was I to let a man scare me like that? I was not going to let him consume my life like that. Even if he had already technically done that.

I decided to go for a peach linen sundress with a low open back. Incase you hadn't noticed, showing skin was kind of my thing. Once I was satisfied with my choice in outfit, I picked out my bra and underwear and set it besides the dress on the bed. I studied the outfit and went back and forth across the room, looking for accessories that would compliment the dress. I ended up pairing it with some cute comfy wedges and a quilted white Chanel. I completed the task of assembling an outfit and went on about my shower routine.

I let the water run for a bit in order to get the bathroom nice and steamy. After taking that molly last night, I would definitely need a detox. The next few weeks I would have to tread lightly so I wouldn't have a mental breakdown due to the low levels of serotonin in my brain. As I waited I scrolled through my phone and realized I had over a dozen phone calls and messages from last night. I hadn't heard my phone ring at all last night so I found it quite strange... But then again how could I have heard my phone when the apartment was filled with grunts and moans; maybe some screams. Okay... I'll admit... Definitely some screaming involved. I couldn't help myself; Chuck is _devine_ in bed.

I scrolled down to find that most of the calls had been from Blair, a few from Serena, and some random number. I wonder what had happened last night for everyone to call me so dramatically. I pressed the green button on Blair's name and waited for the line to start ringing. Hopefully everything and everyone was fine and no one had died or something. A couple of rings later than I would've liked, I heard her voice sound through the speaker.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" She was angry and I knew something insane must've happened in my absence. Who could blame her? I did end up disappearing with no explanation... With Chuck Bass of all people.

"I just... rolled around town. You know?" I giggled and started to strip off my pj's. The bathroom mirrors were starting to fog up so that was my queue to hop in the shower. Blair knew I loved to experiment and go off on stupid "adventures" when high off whatever I decided for the night. Luckily, Chuck just so happened to be the plug for adventurous substances.

"So instead of staying at my amazing party while I, being the great friend I am, got you some water you decide to escape with none other than Chuck Bass. I really hope you didn't catch anything." She scoffed into the phone and I could just perfectly picture her rolling her eyes. Immediately I paused, trying to think of what to say, and felt my cheeks flush. What could I possibly say to her. Definitely not the truth. My stomach fluttered almost as if... I had butterflies... No fucking way, it had to be just everything in my stomach from last night and the nauseousness of the after effects.

"Uh-Look... Chuck and I just took some drugs, got drunk, and then went home. Each on their own." I wanted to forget all about last night. It was better to just deny everything and not have to worry about anyone saying a word to Gossip Girl. Chuck would've wanted the same. No one had to know.

"Right. So you're going to tell me that you and Chuck took a molly, a euphoric sex drug, and didn't do so much as walk around the city?" She didn't buy it but I just didn't want her to judge me. And either way there was no point because Chuck and I weren't continuing this. No one could find out about last night and either way it would never happen again. There's no reason for Blair to know.

"That's exactly how it went! Anyway do you mind telling me why I have a trillion calls from last night?" I quickly changed the subject and she groaned, most likely because of whatever BS had come up last night at her party.

"Jenny crashed my party! And of course she goes off to get in some trouble and called her stupid brother who of course, brought his beloved it-girl. Especially after I specifically told them I had no more invitations. Can you believe the nerve?" I gasped, shocked that they were really testing Blair. If Blair wanted to she'd have them out of the country in a matter of a couple hours of manipulating and blackmailing people to get her way. As she went off on her rant, I tired to keep her calm and assure her that in the end Serena would get her hand of bad Karma and the universe would go back to it's normal and balanced state. Just like everything between Chuck and I would also go back to normal.

But it was too good to be content with a balance...

* * *

"Hello, Aury. Always a pleasure to see you." Bart Bass greeted me at the entry of the Palace. He was in a black and very expensive suit and wore a nice blue tie to compliment the bright blue in his eyes. Bart and my dad had been working together for these past few weeks and I had to say; it was disappointing that my dad still hadn't made it back from Paris. But even before Paris, he was across the country in California and before that he was in God-Knows-Where... "Doing his business protocols." As he liked to explain. He would rarely even step foot inside the apartment and the handful of times he did, he was already in a rush to catch his next flight. I understand he's a very busy man but the least he could do was give his only child a bit more attention. Of course I wasn't hurt by this because I fully understood what his responsibilities were, but I often felt lonely and missed him quite a bit.

Smoothing down the hem of my dress, I nervously observed my surroundings and walked around the ballroom, trying to find someone comforting. I needed to be make sure I wouldn't run into him. Running into Chuck would only mix up my feelings- Wait no... my thoughts some more. How did I really feel about him?

The anxiety coursed through me as I slyly looked around for him and making sure he was no where near me. Soon enough, I spotted him and could see him across the room speaking with his father. His hair was perfectly styled which made him look so much sexier. I had the urge to just go over there and stick my tongue down his throat. Possibly confess this newly found attraction. Immediately I felt my cheeks flush as his eyes quickly met mine. I panicked and snapped my head to the left, pretending to have been looking for Blair. When I spotted her she pulled me into a small hug and nudged me on the side. I could see Chuck out of my peripheral as he slowly and sneakily made his way closer and closer. He licked his lips as our eyes locked again for just a second. Just looking of at him sent shivers down my spine in remembrance of last night. His lips were a lighter shade of pink today and all I could think about was the feeling of them trailing down my back. I shivered and looked back at Blair, suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Aury! Are you even listening to me?" She snapped her fingers in my face and I smiled nervously. I nodded quickly and took her hand, leading her behind some columns. I knew that Chuck was trying to make his way over to us so he could continue his torture. But I had to tell Blair.

"I need to talk to you." It was eating me alive. I had to tell someone at least. I couldn't repress these stupid feelings any longer. I just needed something that would snap me back to reality. Obviously, Blair would lead me in the right direction, which was away from Chuck. As the thought of not pursuing him crossed my mind, I could feel that little piece of disappointment come back in my gut.

"Blair... Last night... We-" Before I could even say the words she gasped and hit my arm with her Gucci clutch. I winced and blushed furiously. There was no way I would've been able to keep that from her. She already knew I was lying to her and this was all she needed to confirm it.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Did you think I was raised by imbeciles?" Her face was twisted in disgust and I looked around making sure no one was around to give Gossip Girl a reason to ruin my life. That would be the last thing I needed...

"Shut up!" I whispered to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her further away from the crowd.

"It gets worse..." I looked down at my hands and fumbled with my jewelry. Confessing to Blair about my feelings for Chuck must be the most idiotic thing I could do but I needed to make sure I wasn't in over my head. Any kind of feelings for Chuck have to be abolished. Blair looked at me suspiciously and I let out a small sigh, expressing my prior disappointment. I knew he didn't really care and I was just another girl for him to add to his list of lays. Chuck would never want anything serious and us together would just be a ticking time bomb.

"I-I..." A huge sigh came from my lips and I covered my face in embarrassment. How stupid was I to possibly think Chuck would want anything else besides sex? There was no way I could tell Blair because there was nothing else that could possibly develop from this. This was beyond unbelievable and Blair would never even take me serious. Chuck would definitely not either. What a stupid idea.

"Oh god. Please don't tell me you guys love each other and are gonna be together forever!" Blair scoffed and her face was more disgusted than disappointed. Okay. Mind changed. I couldn't tell her.

"Of course not!" _Pfffff.._. "We just didn't use a condom." I quickly lied and just as quickly I thought to myself; Am I brainless? Blair just raised her brow and sighed in relief. Who would've thought that not using a condom with Chuck would get a better reaction than having feelings for him?

"Okay well did he... you know, inside?" I shook my head "No" very quickly and she smiled. My stomach turned as I could still feel the anxiety and small pit of disappointment still there. I'm gonna be sick.

"Nothing to worry about then. You'll be fine and soon enough he'll forget all about it." I forced a small smile and looked down at my hands. Quietly I sighed and felt the disappointing feeling intensify. Maybe I can't always get what I want. I'd rather feel this stupid disappointment for a few hours than continue to go down this road. I couldn't possibly commit to someone who would never give me the same reassurance.

"Forget about what?" Fuck. I take a look at Blair and I could tell she'd been caught off guard by his sudden presence. As I turned to look at him, his eyes met mine and then continued down my body. Looking almost as if he couldn't hold himself back from ripping off the thin sundress right off my body. His eyes locked with mine again and I cut off the contact by looking at Blair nervously. Hopefully she'd catch on and tell Chuck to mind his business. I could feel my cheeks start to flush and I cursed whoever thought it was a good idea to make humans so... vulnerable and expressive. If only I was an immortal goddess.

"We we're talking about Nate. Soon enough we can all forget about what happened. Right?" Her smile was forced and I chose to not question what she was saying right now. She was saving my ass and for that I was extremely grateful.

"Right." He raised his brow and looked at Blair, inching closer in an attempt to intimidate us into spilling the truth. Right before he started to interrogate us, I could see Serena and Dan step inside the Palace and walk past us and towards the ballroom. Blair crossed her arms across her chest and loudly scoffed.

"You got to be kidding me." Her mouth had dropped, too surprised to see Serena even daring to be in the same room as her. After what Blair had told me about last night, I can't believe S had the guts to show up here! She had to know we'd all be here. And nonetheless show up with Humphrey!

"This is a bad idea." Dan mumbled and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how naive he was to the situation. Serena grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the table filled with brunch snacks. Boys just have no brains and couldn't possibly put two and two together.

"This should be fun." Chuck said to me and I ignored him, looking at Blair and gauging her reaction. I could tell her brain was twisting and turning, trying to find the perfect plan to sabotage Serena once and for all.

"I can't believe Serena came to this brunch. I told her to stay away." She angrily looked at Serena and then back at us. I was quiet the entire time, too nervous to say something to Chuck and not wanting to get in between S and B's drama. Before I could stop her from doing something she'd regret, Chuck pulled out a small key and handed it to Blair. What was he up to? Was he trying to get me alone with him?

"You worried about Nate? Just a shot in the dark. I think you know what you need to do to get his attention." He placed the key in her hand and I suddenly grew very anxious as Blair smiled maliciously. Alone with Chuck? Blair was not about to do this...

"And what's that?" She raised a brow and ignored the roll of my eyes. Clearly she was more interested in her own problems than helping me with Chuck.

"A key to my suite, Nate's heart and your future happiness." She smiled at his words and put the key in her pocket, rolling her eyes as I sighed in annoyance. She knew exactly why I was annoyed and I couldn't believe she was actually leaving me alone with him.

"Much appreciated. I'll leave you two to it." She sent me an apologetic smile and all I could do was roll my eyes in annoyance once again. Maybe if I would've been honest she would've known how serious it really was. I groaned and without even the slightest look at him, I turned to walk off. Before I could even take a step away from him, his hand grabbed my waist and pulled me back into him. He squeezed my hips with both his hands and looked me in the face, his eyes glimmering. I couldn't help but bite my lip nervously.

"Princess. Are you avoiding me?" He raised his brows and for a second I almost saw concern in his eyes. I could smell the cologne he wore from how close we were standing. All it did was trigger the flashes of memories from last night. I shook my head and sighed in defeat. He was driving me absolutely insane. All I wanted was to press my lips against his and give my all to him.

 _You can't possibly want Chuck!_

 _Maybe just a little taste..._

"No. I'm just minding my business. Thank you very much." I made sure to seethe with attitude and look him directly in the eyes. His pretty pink lips were tempting and I wanted nothing more than to just kiss him for hours on end. No!

"Really? You weren't minding your business last night when you let me explore every single inch of you." He had lowered his voice and it barely came out as a whisper. I stared at his lips, the only thing running through my head was kissing him. Last night every kiss we had shared was just so good. It felt unreal like I was about to explode from every sensation that filled me. From just one kiss.

"Look. Last night was a huge mistake." I rolled my eyes at him and he just stared at my face, as if waiting for me to say anything else. Did he think I would confess my undying love for him? His expression was something I had never seen before. I wasn't sure if he was trying to intimidate me into confessing how great it was or if he genuinely felt the same disappointment I felt moments before.

 _It's all a game to him._

 _You don't mean anything to him._

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Judging by your anxious behavior, I think you enjoyed it much more than you'd like to admit to yourself." His hand softly touched my cheek and he gently brushed away the pieces of hair on my face. My eyes followed his hand, remembering how it was tight around my neck last night as he let out his frustrations with each thrust. He could tell I was holding something back by the way my cheeks burned as his hand left my face. If only he knew what I was really hiding. It was already hard enough to admit that Chuck was in fact an amazing sex partner. But having to admit that I may possibly have feelings for him was so much worse! Like tripping-at-your-wedding-and-breaking-your-nose worse.

"You already won. So stop torturing me." I shooed his hand away from me and crossed my arms over my chest. The small feeling of disappointment was still haunting me and to make everything worse, he placed his hand on my hip and pushed me into him. I put my hand on the middle of his chest to stop him from getting any closer. His breath fanned over my face and I sighed, trying so hard to not just give in and kiss him in front of everyone at this stupid brunch.

"Maybe there's something else I want." He glanced down at my lips and I grew more and more anxious by the second. My breath started to get heavier as he leaned into my face. He was really about to kiss me! In front of everyone we knew! Gossip Girl would be all over this in a matter of seconds.

And just as his lips almost met mine I could feel something vibrating in his pocket. Instantly my phone went off as well, catching the attention of many closest to us we pulled apart and I turned a bright red. I looked around and made sure no one had seen us before opening the notification from Gossip Girl on my phone.

 _ **Spotted: N and B, hot and heavy in the halls of The Palace Hotel, only to find S already waiting. Sparks were flying for sure... but will it be a three-way? Or D-day?**_

Soft gasps could be heard throughout the ballroom as everyone in our class hurried to read the next blast. I turned to look at Chuck but he was already smirking, obviously behind this mess. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, genuinely furious that all he'd been after had been the rush of these stupid games. As I opened my mouth to bitch him out, I heard heels running up from behind me.

"Dan? Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend." Blair had a mischievous voice and I already knew what she had up her sleeve. The best way to destroy Serena was to make sure everyone hated her. I've gotta say Blair is quite the genius when it came to revenge. She waited for Dan's response and he looked around, in hopes of seeing Serena.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, do you happen to know where she is?" He scratched the back of his head as Chuck and I walked up to them. A part of me was still annoyed at the fact that he hadn't done this to be alone with me, but to spark up some drama for his sick entertainment.

"As a matter of fact I do." Her doe eyes had nothing but malicious intent behind them. Everything was happening right now and in the middle of this brunch. I don't understand how every time something huge went down it was at an event everyone would be at. Gossip Girl just had the perfect timing.

"Blair!" Serena ran up to us with Nate at her side and I scrunched my face. Blair had taken her chance to leave them behind and get her revenge on Serena by messing up her chances with her new beau.

"Serena, there you are." Dan sighed in relief and looked at all of us surrounding him nervously. Chuck brushed beside me and I nudged him away. Things were definitely about to go real sideways. All. Because. Of. Chuck.

"Hi." Serena said and shot him a small smile.

"Where were you?" Dan looked at all of us and then gave Serena a weird look. Maybe Serena really liked him and Blair was just about to fuck everything up for her. I can't really say she didn't deserve it... She did fuck her best friends boyfriend. _What do you expect, S?_

"She was waiting in a hotel room... for my boyfriend." Blair made sure to speak loud enough for all the people that had suddenly started to surround us. I gasped in shock, expecting Blair to be a little bit more discreet. But there's nothing discreet about Blair outing her best friend to our entire class.

"To talk!" Serena was trying her best to defend herself but she had a lesson to learn. Quite frankly, this wasn't nearly as bad as Blair's worst work. She should be grateful this was the only thing had done. It all could've been much much worse.

"About why we weren't talking." Nate had finally spoken up for himself. I mean obviously he didn't want the entire population of teenagers in the Upper East Side to know he was a douche who fucked his girlfriend's best friend. But you live and you learn.

"That doesn't sound any smarter the second time." Blair scoffed once again. Her annoyance was so obvious at this point. I have no idea how there wasn't a camera just filming this explosion of drama between us teenagers.

"Why weren't you talking? Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?" Dan's face was scrunched up in confusion and then he looked at Nate. I rolled my eyes at the idiocy. Poor S, her little boyfriend would see she's not as glorious as he thought.

"You were what?" B gasped and then gave Nate the "I'm gonna rip you a new one" look. Nate only rolled his eyes at her. His annoyance was as clear as day but he deserved every second of this. I mean, I really don't think he even had the right to be annoyed right now.

"And here I thought you were waiting for me." Chuck suddenly stepped into it and I scoffed; maybe if he wouldn't have given them all a key to his room...

"Oh, exactly what the situation needs: Chuck. No, what is going on here?" I couldn't agree more. Dan looked around at all of us and I groaned in annoyance. Seriously there was so much tension I felt like I was about to drown in it.

"We were just getting to that." Blair said in the sweetest voice she could've mustered up. I gotta give it to her she was being quite... calm right now.

"Blair, please, don't do this." S was pleading her. It was a shame to see her begging like this. I knew she was my best friend as well but what she had done to Blair was way worse than what was happening to her right now. This isn't exactly out of character for Serena; people would get over it in a month or two and then go back to loving the crazy, fun, it-girl.

"Sorry, did you want to tell him?" Blair continued.

"I'll tell him." Chuck and I quickly spoke up at the same time and they all looked at us in shock. I gave him a weird look and looked back at the group. Usually I'd stay out of this mess but this had been dragging for too long now. It was my turn to end it once and for all.

"You know?" Nate asked us and we both simply smirked. Chuck glanced at me and licked his lips before replying. Which caused me to roll my eyes. I was still highly annoyed at the fact that he was doing all of this for his own enjoyment.

 _Ass._

"I know everything." The way his voice sounded suddenly twisted the thoughts in my head and I was basically in a pool at his feet. It was the same kind of tone that had mumbled all those dirty things into my ear. Clearly I had not forgotten about last night.

"And apparently I know nothing." Dan raised his arms up in defeat, frustration getting the best of him as he still had no clue what we were all talking about. Oh poor Humphrey.

"Look, Dan, it was a long time ago and I regret it..." Serena had an apologetic look and I almost felt some kind of sympathy. Sorry, S but this had to be done.

"Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl..." Chuck chuckled and I sighed.

"So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend and honestly... this is your Karma, S." Adding it to Chuck's statement as I shrugged at her. Dan almost looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Is that true?" But before Serena could even respond to him...

"Well, then she ran away and lied about it. I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world... and then get left all alone with no one but your 'Cabbage Patch Kid'." Blair's tone mocked them and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Cabbage Patch?" Nate gave him a weird look.

"Did you talk to my sister?" His eyes squinted with suspicion as he pointed a finger at Blair and then looked at Serena. This was clearly not what he had expected.

"Little Jenny. So young and naive. After last night you'd expect her to learn but she showed up this morning in my apartment, asking if Carter had said something about her." Blair smirked as my mouth dropped... Carter? Why was he at Blair's party? And why did Blair forget to mention that earlier when we talked in the phone?

"I do believe we have some unfinished business." As if things weren't already at their worst, Carter had come up from behind Serena and decided to make an appearance. No one had heard from him since the night I first had sex ever... and with this sudden appearance, anything could happen at this point.

My astonishment was obvious when I gasped loudly and took hold of Chuck's arm, squeezing it in shock. I looked at him in embarrassment and he shrugged. I couldn't really blame him for not knowing since last night we were occupying each other's time. But judging by how casually Carter had stepped in, everyone seemed to have already known of his return. Wow how convenient for everyone to just forget to tell me that little piece of information.

"You stay away from her." Dan warned Carter and I could see a faint bruising around his left eye. What did Carter do to Jenny last night that Dan had to hit him? Again why did Blair forget to mention that Carter was back in town?!

"Too bad she's already asking about me." The way Carter let the words out of his mouth made me roll my eyes. It was the same douchebag tone he used to get into my pants that night. My thoughts were cut short as Dan shoved Carter as hard as he could. His face was still red as Carter hit the floor, ruining his perfectly ironed suit. Serves him right.

"It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking. He's a jerk. But it's my fault and... and I'm leaving." Dan sighed in defeat and started to walk off. Okay... Maybe he wasn't such a bad person. This was all so crazy for him it must be overwhelming. Apparently Serena hasn't warned Dan about everything.

"I'll go with you." Serena put her hand on his shoulder and he shook his head. He wanted nothing to do with her thanks to the previous scene caused by us all. For a second I almost felt bad.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't." He pushed off her hand and stormed off. I looked at Carter who was on the floor, examining his clothes and making sure they were just as pristine as a few seconds ago.

"Hope you're happy." Nate scoffed at Blair and held a hand out to Carter, helping him get up. Carter adjusted his suit and thanked Nate, his eyes then moving to me. I quickly looked away at Blair as she began to speak.

"Not even close. That wasn't even half of what she deserves." Blair crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes slightly tearing up. I didn't blame her. I couldn't blame her... And just like that she suddenly walked off and Nate followed close behind her. There was no way she'd be able to get over it if Nate was always there.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Apparently my room's available if you'd like to blow off some steam." Chuck whispered into my ear. I shook my head and looked around me, making sure no one had heard. Especially making sure Carter wouldn't hear a breath.

"C'mon... You didn't have fun last night?" He took my hand into his and led me away from the crowd once again. Carter seemed to have made himself busy for the time being with some of the other girls attending the brunch. Thank God! As long as he stays out of my hair.

Everyone seemed to still be chattering about the huge scene that happened just now and didn't seem to care about Chuck dragging me away to the darkness. Feeling my small hand in his sent a jolt of electricity straight to my stomach, butterflies fluttering as he pushed the button to the elevator.

 _Uh hello?!_

 _Chuck is only here for the thrill of the games!_

"Princess." As his breath softly brushed against my face, I took a small breath and shoved him away, coming to my senses. I was over this stupid game. I wasn't going to be treated like an object that he can seduce and get into bed with whenever he wanted a "thrill". I wasn't a board game to be toyed with. And I was also a first priority.

Shaking the stupid thoughts out of my head, I scoffed and pushed him away from me. Another scene wasn't necessary and I wasn't about to let Gossip Girl in on this secret. Chuck and I were strictly friends of years. Who just so happened to have the most amazing sex...

"What's your problem? Last night you were perfectly fine. You actually wanted the opposite." The stupid look on his face along with the stupid smirk made me even angrier. How could he act so smug about this? As if I wasn't a person with feelings and deserved some respect.

"Last night I wasn't being treated like an object." I gritted through my teeth and turned to walk off. Maybe being at home was the best way to mediate this entire situation. Coming to this brunch was clearly a mistake. Chuck scrunched his face up in confusion and scoffed.

"You really think I look at you like an object?" He almost had a smile on his face as the words left his perfect pink lips. Now, I was really offended. Did he think this was a fucking joke? Nothing about this was funny.

"This isn't a jo-"

And just like that, his lips crashed against mine as his arms wrapped around my waist. Almost instantaneously I could feel the electricity surge through my whole body, it felt amazing. It was a kiss like none other and there was so much more to it. Maybe Chuck had come across the same feelings?

Suddenly, I could hear heavy steps coming around the corner. I pushed him off and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, the glitter from my lip gloss was smudged all over the place. And all over Chuck's lips and chin as well. He licked his lips as he looked over his shoulder to see who was interrupting. Hands in pocket, he turned around and sighed.

"Carter." He simply let out as I adjusted myself beside him. Pretending to appear as if we had only been discussing the events from before and not with each others tongue down our throats.

Carter looked at us suspiciously and he kept his eyes pointed at me, almost as if he had caught us in the act. Nervously I cleared my throat and smoothed down the hem of my dress. I really hoped he hadn't seen what had just happened between Chuck and I. I glanced at Chuck and he didn't seem nervous at all. He actually seemed quite confident and calm with the whole situation.

"Who would've thought? Didn't expect to see you in his grasp after being in mine first. Seems like your standards have gone down." Carter smirked as the statement left his mouth. Fuck. I guess he had caught a glimpse of the slip up.

"Look Carter. Whatever you saw... it's not what you think." I softly said in an attempt to keep him quiet about this. I didn't want to deal with the mess of him spilling the beans. Knowing Carter, he'd probably find a way to use it against me. Too bad I've finally learned to defend myself against dirty manipulations. The only reason I had slept with Carter was because he had used me that entire night. Using things against me to get his way with me was how that entire night had gone.

"Right... My lips are sealed." He shot Chuck a fake smile and took a few steps closer.

"For now."

 _ **Well, Serena's mytery man is a mystery no longer. His name is... oh, who cares. Now that he and S are over... so are his fifteen minutes.**_

 _ **But his sister Jenny was spotted with a new dress... gifted from Blair herself. Everyone knows an Eleanor original is the uniform of B's private army. But will J be a loyal soldier? Or will she side with S's rebel forces?**_

 _ **And as for S herself: We hear she left today's brunch with... no friends, no boy and nowhere left to run.**_

 _ **It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move, Serena. And you know who'll be watching: Gossip Girl.**_


End file.
